The Maury show: aftershow
by X-masterofthedarkunderworld-X
Summary: Another day on the Maury show: Juices, a martini of alligator tears, is invited to the set of the Maury show to confront her ex, but Maury falls deeply in love with Juices. In the heat of the moment, things get weird, hot and kinky! Contains: Lemon, Yaoi, threesome, bestiality, pedophilia, incest, hot ReptileXBird action and suspense. Half credit goes to a molting moltres


*Scene fades into greenscreen sunset on the set of Maury*  
>Maury: I'm glad you could make it.<br>Juices: :P  
>Maury: I brought someone who could help you, but first, before we get to any of that...<br>Juices: :P  
>Maury: No, nothing like that, but...well...I was thinking...Maybe I could take care of you.<br>Juices: :P  
>Maury: You're right. What I was thinking. *scratches head in embarrassment* Anyways, I brought the Crocodile back so maybe you to can...talk.<p>

Disclaimer: the crocodile's name is XOXO_master of the over dark underworld_XOXO.

XOXO_master of the over dark underworld_XOXO: Baby I'm sorry. I didn't mean to throw that table. I was all angry cuz I... *6969_master of the over dark underworld_6969 stares intently at the juices*  
>Juices: :( *looks away from 1337_master of the over dark underworld_1337*<br>Maury: Where did all these people come from!? Ugh, Juices *rubs temples in frustration* I have to confess something to you.  
>Juices: :|<br>Maury: Still, nothing like that but...I need to tell you this. I love you. You are my very essence of living. You are the reason why my heart the beats. You are the only reason why I can come to the work and yell out who's the father! I NEED you, Juices. I don't know if you feel the same way, but hell if I care, I just need you to know how I feel.  
>Juices: ;(<br>Maury: Oh. I-I didn't think you were still...with XOXO_Master of the Over Dark Underworld_XOXO. I'm sorry. I think I'll leave you two *looks around room* I mean ten, to yourselves...

#%$_master of the over dark underworld_ #%$: I miss you dearly juices! Its just that you're always so blunt with me.  
>Juices: :P *turns away and looks down*<br>^*^*_master of the over dark underworld_^*^*: Please don't give me that! Do you think Maury is going to give more than I can?  
>Juices: ... :(<br>Maury: I'd throw away my fame and fortune for you, Juices! You mean the world to me, you ARE my world! Without you, I don't think I could go on TV anymore and I especially don't think I could go on with yelling who's the father without you by my side...I can support you with love, kindness, and financially if that's all that it takes to have you see that I truly love you and I would NEVER hurt you on my show!  
>Juices: :P<br>/\/\_master of the over dark underworld_/\/\: the chair throwing was just a reflex! You're my universe! I brought you into this world and your my love forever!

Maury: Mister Underworld, you have a problem. How could you bring this gorgeous drink into the world then love it and hurt it the way you do. Juices, don't you see! You two were not meant to be. You are Gucci at Ross, but with me, you are better than that. You could be the collaboration of Chanel AND Gucci.  
>Juices: :  
>Maury: I know that made no sense, I just get my thoughts tangled into each other when I'm with you. But my point is, you could be happier with me.<p>

yolo_master of the over dark underworld_yolo: Maury doesn't know you like I know you! He's not a crocodile or an alligator. His species is inferior to us.  
>Maury: Mr. dark, I have a confession. *Maury takes off his fake face and reveals that he is a moltres*<br>Juices: :O  
>Maury: I've been hiding this all my life. I am...a Moltres. I've had to disguise myself as a pink, meat pop to have my very own TV show. All this success is a lie, but I'll do what it takes to keep my show, but I'd rather have you.<br>Juice: :(  
>Maury: Just give me a chance! I may not have scales and a powerful jaw, but I'll make you just as happy, I promise, darling, just...please.<br>hentai_master of the over dark underworld_hentai: You don't want this flaming chicken! I can love you more, and pleasure you more! *doge_master of the over dark underworld_doge spoke in a very soft, sensual tone*  
>juices: ;( *teardrops*<br>Maury: *lovingly caresses Juices cheek* I'm more than that and so are you. Please, just make a decision and then maybe we won't have to be on my show about this ever again.  
>Juices: :P *starts to ponder and then immediately starts removing it's straw*<br>Jesus_master of the over dark underworld_Jesus: what are you getting at? you mean the two of us? No, please, I love you more so it has to be with me!

Maury: I want you for just me, but...if it's the only way then *sighs* I'm not sure. I'm just really not sure. Jerry Springer will shit on me about this later. But, Juices, please, just one. I don't I can handle this, of course, it helps knowing you love me back, but...  
>Juices: :P<br>Maury: Think harder. This will be a life altering decision for all of here on set today.  
>Juices: :P *seductivly removes it's H20 contents and wraps around swag_master of the over dark underworld_swag*<br>threesome_master of the over dark underworld_threesome: W-what, with me!? For reals juices?  
>Juices: ;) *turns to Maury and seductively pulls both polygamy_master of the over dark underworld_polygamy and Maury towards itself and starts removing its entire liquid contents becoming completely bare*<p>

Maury: Now I know Jerry Springer will give me shit about this...*leans towards in and kisses Juices cup handle*  
>kawaii_master of the over dark underworld_kawaii: *pushes Maury away* I'll show how much I will give for you juices. *starts kissing juices' lower exterior fervently*<br>Juices: *starts blushing*

Maury: I've dealt with a like of a-holes like you in my day so I'll deal with you now. *Grabs kawaii_master of the over dark underworld_kawaii by the waist and turns him around and begins to annihilate this rear end while yelling "WHO'S YOUR FATHER NOW!"*

Sexy_master of the over dark underworld_sexy: M-Maury...that was...  
>Maury: Amazing, I know.<br>Juices: *blushes and lays a handle on Maury* :P  
>Maury: c'mere juices. *takes juices and pours it on top of maury and hot_master of the dark underworld*<br>Smexy_master of the over dark underworld_smexy: oh yeah juices! *raises his rear end higher and sways his tail back and forth*  
>Maury: Ah, Juices, you're so wet. I love it. *vigorously kisses Juices intimately*<br>Juices: :)  
>*Ecchi_master of the dark underworld_ecchi feels the warm feathers of maury's crotch push to and fro his rear end. Maury's flames starts burning passionately*<br>Maury: *grabs juices and dips Ecchi_ master of the over dark underworld_ecchi's tail in Juices, creating puddles of hot, sticky cum on the floor* crap, the studio audience will be here soon and now there's a huge mess. *finishes with a flame from his penis *  
>Juices: :)<br>Penis_master of the over dark underworld_penis: No, i want more! *pulls maury towards him and penis_master of the over dark underworld's erect manhood crosses paths with maury's with juices in the middle*  
>Juices: ;)<br>Maury: *furiously thrust erection into penis_ master of the over dark underworld_ penis while lapping liquids from Juices*

*maury's flames on his body scorches Erection_master of the over dark underworld_Erection while he moans juices name*

Juices: :D  
>*Maury pulls back* maury: oh no! we wont have enough time to clean up!<br>Flame_master of the over dark underworld_flame: come on maury, this is OUR moment!  
>*Flame_master of the over dark underworld_flame gets on top of maury and moves his snout close to maury's flaming member while juices sits on Maury's face. Flame_master of the over dark underworld_flame opens his mouth and moves forward.*<p>

*then suddenly all the studio audience come in and they see everything! Maury in Moltres form erect with $$$_master of the over dark underworld_$$$ on top erected as well covered in their seeds while juices is :P*

Random ghetto lady: Uh-huh, dis niggah! *and they end in being arrested*

**THE END**


End file.
